


Games

by sk8erlucas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, teacher!5sos, well just teacher!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erlucas/pseuds/sk8erlucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astronomy Teacher Mr.Clifford wants to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

I’ve always been shit at science.

I’m not even ashamed of it anymore- It’s just something I’ve accepted. I blame it on my history of terrible teachers and their half-assed lessons, but my incapability to keep interest long enough to gain any knowledge may also be the problem, too. It’s my senior year though and this year the school managed to snag this ‘brand new’ college graduate after our oldest science teacher retired. I heard she was an absolute bitch, but the second I walked into my Senior Astronomy Class and laid eyes on the new teacher, I was willing to be his bitch.

Mr. Clifford, as the class learned quickly, was at an ungodly level gorgeous-ness, with bright eyes and a captivating smile as he always wore skinny jeans (is that even in the teacher dress code?) always accompanied with a button-up shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. He had some tattoos on his fingers, and the way he spiked his hair I instantly knew what type of crowd he was in not just a few years ago. Regardless, he made science interesting, explaining things with such nonchalant passion that I found myself clinging onto every word he said, watching how his lips moved and how he smiled into his words, his eyes crinkling as he smiled approvingly when students answered a question correctly.

He was also very laid back, letting people have their phones out as long as their grade didn’t suffer and if the class had a 90+ average he’d have Movie Days every few weeks as a reward for such hard work. Considering he was just a few years older than us, he made everyone feel important; rather than the older teachers who treated us as just another number in the system. So yes, it was very easy to become overwhelmingly infatuated with him like I did. For once, I was actually passing science- with a strong and solid A.

It’s the day before spring break and he was the last class of the day, and although I was excited to take off school and relax for the break, I was a bit bummed out on not being able to see Mr. Clifford for an entire week, so when I made my way into my favorite class, I was determined to savour up what I could.

Of course, as if to torture me Mr. Clifford decided to wear that white button up shirt that made my head spin, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and he had let his stubble grow out, matched with his dark hair made him look like a Sex God as he gave me a lazy smile as I walked in.

“Hello Miss Y/N” He called as he turned on projector. I blushed, ignoring the flutter in my stomach at the way my name rolled off his lips. “Hi Mr. Clifford” I blushed, taking my seat in the back that was directly in line of sight of his desk. Everyone piled in within the next few minutes and once the bell rang, Mr. Clifford turned to to the class with a smile. “Movie Day! Because honestly it should be illegal to have a lesson on the day before break”

The class cheered as he started the movie, taking a seat as his desk as the movie started rolling. My attention was on the movie for a mere 5 minutes before my eyes lingered on Mr.Clifford who was watching the movie. I couldn’t help myself from admiring the slope of his nose and the curve of his chin, wondering if the stubble along my jaw would give me burns on the inside of my thighs. I shivered at the thought of him between my legs, his rough hands holding my legs open as he teased me with his tongue, his stubble scratching me as his mouth wrapped around my clit-

I had to refrain myself from moaning aloud, my eyes dropping down to where his neck and collarbone peeked out of the few undid buttons, licking my lips as I fantasized marking up his neck and collar. I clamped my legs together at the thought, attempting to relief some of the throbbing tension pooling in my core as I studied his lips, wishing so badly that I could kiss them until they were red and bruised. I was so intent on studying him I didn’t notice he was looking at me until he cleared his throat, causing my eyes to snap up to his in horror.

Oh shit.

His eyes were boring into mine, a smirk on his lips as he raised a curious eyebrow to me and I know I probably looked like a caught puppy with how I lowered my head and turned my body to the screen. I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment, knowing full and well that I had been caught eye-fucking him. Suddenly I wanted class to end so that I could go home and forget about him catching me. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and I nearly jumped out of my seat, throwing my backpack over my shoulder as I bolted out the door, but a low voice stopped me as I was mid-step out the door.

“Miss Y/L/N. A word?”

My heart dropped to my feet as I turned to let the other students leave, my eyes downcast as I shuffled past the rushing bodies, opting to stand next to the closest desk and awaited for everyone to leave. My cheeks were burning and I thought my heart was ready to burst out of my chest as the last student left, silence and tension filling the room. Seconds later, the door shut and the deafening sound of the door being locked caused my heart to stop.

I was ready for the worst. He was going to scowl at me, threaten to report me to my parents or maybe even the principal. I was done for, either way.

“Y/N. Look at me.”

I obeyed, turning around and looking up to Mr. Clifford who was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth pulled into the same smirk as earlier. His eyes never left mine as he closed the distance between us, causing my breath to hitch at the close proximity as his chest brushed against mine. He was silent for a few moments, his eyes drinking me in before speaking.“Why so quiet, Kitten? You were eye fucking me like there was no tomorrow, and now you’re shy? Are you upset I caught you?”

I was too shocked to even speak at this point, so when I didn’t respond his calloused hand came up from his side, cupping my chin and leaning his face down to mine. With his minty breath fanning over my face and his lips barely touching mine, his smirk was back again, but his eyes were very soft.“Is this okay?” He whispered, his voice firm.

The fact that he wanted me as much as I wanted him overwhelmed me with joy, so with a grin on my face I closed the distance, kissing him roughly. It was like a switch went off in him, because the second my mouth was on him his hands were instantly gripping me, one on my hip and the other tangled in my hair, kissing me with such force it seemed as if trying to steal my oxygen. “You. Don’t. Know. How. Long. I’ve. Wanted. This” he said, kisses punctuating every syllable, kissing my even harder on the last word, his toungue skimming my bottom lip, asking again for permission. I opened my mouth in response, moaning as he coaxed my tongue with his, the faint taste of mint and coffee and his cologne the only thing I could smell and taste and quite frankly that’s all that mattered.

His hands came to my sides, his fingers wrapping around the belt loops in my jeans and pulled my hips tight against his, his erection pressing against the inside of my thigh and eliciting a gasp from me as I broke the kiss, moaning softly has he slowly grinded against me, looking for friction. His mouth stayed on me, however, peppering kisses along my jaw before dragging his tongue down the length of my neck, coming back up and blowing cool air along his wake. “You’re so fucking irresistible” he complimented, his mouth hot on my ear. A hand reached around and gave my ass a playful smack, and I moaned a lot louder than I should have, because suddenly a hand was clamped on my mouth and a very stern Mr. Clifford was looking down at me. “You have to be quiet, kitten.” He whispered, his eyes glancing to the door. “Wouldn’t want to get caught, would we?”

I shook my head furiously under his hand, and he smiled darkly, before licking his lips. “Wanna play a game, kitten?”

I hummed against his hand, and his eyes darted to his chair behind his desk and then back to me, his eyes full of mischief and lust when he spoke, but his tone was firm, causing shivers to run down my spine. “Strip, Kitten.”

I obeyed, yanking off my shirt and unbuttoning my jeans and slid them down my legs, wincing at the reminder that I chose a black “t-shirt bra” and pink cotton boy shorts today- the most non sexual pair of undergarments I could possibly ever wear.

”Did I stutter?” He snapped, his voice shaky, his eyes taking in my clothed chest. “I wanna see, Kitten” he whispered now, palming himself through his slacks. “C’mon now”

I did as told, unclasping my bra and letting it fall to the ground, slipping my panties off and when the air hit my exposed core, I gasped at realizing exactly how wet I actually was, and Mr. Clifford could tell too.

”All this for me?” he whispered, reaching out and brushing a thumb against my nipple, hardening instantly under his touch. I nodded, biting my lip to suppress a smile, batting my eyelashes up at him innocently. “All for you, Mr. Clifford.”

”I- I- Jesus fuck. It’s Michael” he moaned, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me back against him again, his other hand leaving my chest and down to my heat, sliding his his pointer and middle along my folds to gather up my arousal. “This too? This all for me, too?”

”All for you, Michael.”

Through half-lidded eyes, he looked down at me and bit his lip, turning me around and giving me a slap on the other cheek, causing another moan to bubble up in my throat, but I swallowed it down, remembering his demand earlier. “Why don’t you sit down in my chair and spread your legs for me, hmm?”

I grinned, scampering to the chair and sat down, spreading my legs wide and Michael was on his knees in front of me in seconds, grabbing my legs and putting a knee over each shoulder, completely exposing myself to him. His eyes were locked on my glistening cunt, licking his lips before sprinkling kisses along my thighs, his stubble tickling my thighs just as I had hoped. Using one hand, he spread my folds, exposing my throbbing clt to him. He gave it a quick kiss, and I nearly jumped at the contact, moaning deeply as he pressed another kiss to my bundle of nerves.

”You remember that game that I mentioned?”

I nodded.

”The game is this; if you don’t make a noise, I’ll let you come. If you make a noise, you might not be so lucky, understand?”

I bit my lip, nodding again and he flashed me a smile, before getting to work.

His mouth was on my clit again, alternating between harsh sucks and flicks of toungue, causing an overwhelming wave of pleasure to crumble down on me, making me arch my back and bite my lip harshly, wanting so desperately to come by his glorious mouth. Seconds later, I felt a finger slide into me effortlessly, a delicious burn that had me biting the inside of my cheek, desperately gulping back moans as he began finger-fucking me, his mouth still attached to my clit and sucking relentlessly. Sliding in a second finger, he began scissoring me open, pushing me to my limit and bubbling over without any hope of stopping.

”Fuck Michael fuck fuck fuck oh my god!”

Suddenly, both his hands and mouth were off of me, sitting back on his legs with a disapproving head shake.

”Michael I- I”

He raised a hand, cutting me off. “You spoke” he said simply, raising to his feet. “Bend over the desk.”

I pouted, my orgasm washing away as I stood with wobbly knees, bending over as he instructed.

All I heard was the sound of his slacks being unzipped and the drawer next to my leg was being opened, followed by the sound of wrapper being taken off. Protection. It was quiet after he put the condom on, the only sound in the room was our low breaths and my beating heart. “You make another noise without permission, you don’t get to come at all, understood?” He spoke through gritted teeth, his hands palming my ass as his cock teased my entrance. I nodded feverishly, wanting so desperately for him to get on with it.

My wish was granted moments later; with a snap of the hips he filled me to the hilt in one go, the pleasurable stretch of my walls causing my knees to buckle just in time for his hands to grip my waist properly and holding me tight on his cock. “Tell me when, yeah?” he whispered, rubbing circles into my skin with his thumbs, hoping to soothe my arousal-trembling body. I closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling of him between my legs until the discomfort subsided. I nodded, encouraging him to continue.

He pulled nearly all the way out, before bucking his hips and bottoming out again, letting out a throaty groan. “So damn tight and wet for me, aren’t you, Kitten?” his voice was gravely as he started properly fucking me, his grip so tight on me I was positive I’d have visible marks the next day. I didn’t care; he was claiming what was his.

The sound of skin smacking skin and Michael’s breathy moans was sending me over, but I knew I had a command to obey, so I bit harshly onto the heel of my hand, attempting to prolong my orgasm as much as possible.

He must’ve sensed my struggle, because his thrusts came quicker, the tip of his cock brushing against a spot that had me lurching forward, gulping down air in surprise. “Found your G-spot, kitten.” He chuckled. “You ready to come?”

I nodded furiously as every thrust was a dead-on hit with my g-spot, his hand coming down and rubbing fast circles onto my clit as I mewled softly into my hand, my eyes prickling with tears from the immense pleasure. “Come” he whispered, bending over so his mouth was at my ear. “Come on my cock, Kitten. I can feel you already squeezing around me.”

My body unhooked at his demand. With my knees buckling and my pussy fluttering around him, I came fast and hard, his thrusts never ceasing as he rode me through my high, before snapping my hips flesh against his, getting off with a groan in the back of his throat as we both stilled. Once our labored breaths came down, he pulled out and discarded the condom, before turning me around, a soft smile on his face. “You did so good for me. Are you okay?”

“Yeah” I whispered, my voice still shaky from the post-orgasm. “I feel great”

He smiled brightly at that, reaching up and cupping my cheek gently. “I don’t want this to be a one time thing, you know. I really do like you, Y/N”

“The feeling is mutual” I giggled, turning and kissing his palm.

“How about I take you home, and tomorrow I’ll take you out to dinner?” He asked, kissing my neck with every couple of words. “And we could go back at my place and I’ll let Kitten be as loud as she wants, would she like that?”

“I’d love that.” I moaned, bit I was quick to frown when he pulled away.

We got dressed with small-talk, and when I went to grab my panties, he was first to grab them, giving me a wink as he put it in his pocket.

“You’ll get these back next time we play, okay?”

I grinned, excited to play another game with Mr. Clifford.


End file.
